When You Love a Vulcan
by WeirdLittleStories
Summary: Kirk explains to McCoy that loving a Vulcan is WAY better than Valentine's Day. (Kirk and Spock are in an established relationship.)


James T. Kirk was sharing a drink with Leonard McCoy, to celebrate the engagement of McCoy's daughter Joanna. The news had reached the _Enterprise_ by subspace radio, and McCoy was half happy that his daughter had found someone to love, half melancholy that he couldn't hug her and share her joy face to face. He'd be home in time for the wedding, though, and Kirk had cheered him up by asking about the various duties of the father of the bride, which served to remind McCoy that he _would _be involved, and he _would _get to participate in the wedding.

Finally McCoy seemed to have overcome his melancholy and had decided to just be happy. Kirk was relieved that his company and his questions — and the Saurian brandy — had cheered Bones up.

The downside was that once Bones felt okay, his usual meddlesomeness returned. McCoy turned to Kirk and said, "Well, it's February 7th. What are you gonna do for your first Valentine's Day with your new husband?

Kirk and Spock had gotten together in March of last year, so although they'd been lovers for nearly a year and had bonded two months ago, this would be their first Valentine's Day together.

Kirk shrugged. "I think we'll do what we always do, Bones. I'll read and sign reports; he'll supervise experiments in the lab, and at night we'll talk over ship's business, plan our next mission, and maybe relax with a little chess or lovemaking, then finish with a nice mind meld."

McCoy grimaced. "You haven't even been with the walking computer for a year yet. Has he sucked all of the romance out of your soul already?"

Kirk smiled. "You only say that because you've never melded with a Vulcan lover. Bones, when Spock and I meld, I can _feel _all the love he has for me. He doesn't have to say 'I love you' or give me presents or make romantic gestures because all of that is an attempt by we poor mind-blind humans to convey what's in our hearts."

Kirk shook his head. "But Spock and I don't have to do any of those things because I can _feel _his love right at the source, and he can feel mine when he's in my mind. I know exactly how much Spock loves me, because he can take me inside his mind and heart and soul and let me feel _exactly_ what he feels."

McCoy looked at him questioningly. "There's really enough love inside Spock's memory banks to keep you warm?"

Kirk looked first astonished, then rueful. "I forgot you didn't know. Bones, the reason why Vulcans control their emotions — the reason why they had to and we didn't — is because Vulcan emotions are so strong. They're really intense!"

Kirk looked down and shook his head. "I love Spock more than I ever expected to love anybody, more than I've loved any girlfriend I've ever had, and even at that, Spock's love for me is so intense that it puts mine to shame. Human emotions just aren't as intense as Vulcans' are, so no matter how fervently I love Spock, I'll never be able to love him the way he loves me." He smiled. "But I'll keep trying."

McCoy looked flabbergasted. "All of _that _is inside that impervious exterior?"

Kirk smiled. "All of that and more, Bones. All of that and more. And that's why we don't need to make special plans for February 14th. It's because when you love a Vulcan, EVERY day is Valentine's Day!"

.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

1\. Although it isn't explicitly stated in TOS that Vulcan emotions are stronger than human emotions, I think that's a reasonable conclusion to draw from what Spock says about Vulcan history in "Balance of Terror." And also from the way Leonard Nimoy's phenomenal acting managed to tell us all that there was a veritable volcano under that placid exterior. :-)

2\. Yes, I've been quiet for a long time. I was diagnosed with breast cancer this summer, so first I had a mastectomy, and then I went through chemotherapy. Chemo made me so tired that I could barely keep my eyes open, and writing was pretty much impossible. I'm starting to feel slightly better now, though, and I hope to start writing again soon. Just this little piece of fluff for now, though, because I'm not playing with a full deck yet ... as you can probably tell from the story. Sorry. :-)

3\. You know I don't own Star Trek, because if I did, things would be soooo different! In fact, it's far more accurate to say that IT owns ME. ;-)

4\. Thanks for reading! And may you and your loved one(s) have a happy Valentine's Day.

.

.


End file.
